Whipped Cream
by andreakayy
Summary: Mulder and Scully have a romantic evening. Well, they have a whipped cream fight. IDK if you consider that romantic....but they do. SUMMARY SUCKS. but R&R.


**Ha-ha, written during my long ass track meet last night at PITT. Lol... 7 freaking hours! Hah! Oh, well I did well… but I hurt my ankle towards the end of the 220. R&R PLEASE.**

Disclaimer- I don't own the X-files… although I wish I did.

It was nearly a week after New Years, and during work today Scully asked Mulder to come over. Over the last few months they had become increasingly close. It was obviously they were in love. Although they did not say it they both knew what the other was feeling.

Scully sat on her couch the lit candles in front of her illuminating the room. She only lit two, so it wouldn't seem like she was trying to make it seem romantic, but for some reason when it came to her and Mulder it always ended up being romantic, even in the littlest of ways. When a situation that would be seen completely unromantic by two other people had happened if it happened to Mulder and Scully it would be romantic… just because they were with each other. The past few days have been a blur to Scully; she'd come home from work and sit and eat pie. Yes, she would eat pie. Her mother had dropped of five pies at her house right at the start of the New Year.

Scully heard a knock at the door. It was undoubtedly Mulder. She got up, pulled down her blue camisole that was slowly riding up her stomach, smoothed her hair, and walked towards the door to open it. Sure enough, it was Mulder. He walked in wearing his New York Yankees hat, smiling at Scully.

"Long time no see," She warmly smiled at her partner as she gently shut the door.

"It's been too long Scully," He laughed and pulled her into a big bear hug, causing her to laugh hard as well. They pulled away still laughing as Mulder spoke. "What do you have to eat? I'm starving. Oh, and I forgot the Chinese, sorry."After, hanging up his leather jacket he made his way into the kitchen with Scully following.

"I have pie."

"Pie," He repeated with a smirk. Just as she opened her mouth he began again, "Well, I hope you have reddi whip." She laughed pulling out the pumpkin pie, knowing that it was Mulder's favorite, and also pulling out the reddi whip out of the refrigerator.

She handed him the aerosol can and then began to cut the pie. Making sure she wasn't looking, Mulder turned so that he wasn't facing her, lifted up his chin, opened his mouth wide, and the sprayed an overly sufficient amount of whipped cream into his mouth, making some fall to the floor.

"Mulder," Scully exclaimed spinning around quickly on her heels and placing her hands on her hips. He turned around to face her, whipped cream still in his mouth.

"Yeah?" He said with a mouth full, some till falling to the floor. Scully walked towards him with her hands still resting on her hips and her eye brown arched up.

"That is so gross!"

Suddenly a mischievous look fell upon Mulder's face along with a grin, which told Scully that he was up to something. He held up the can to eye level and looked at the can then to Scully.

"Oh no," She said taking a few steps back. "No Mulder," She ran out of the room with him quickly following. "You're going to clean it all up If you make a mess; I hope you know!" She yelled. Unluckily, she was not quick enough; Mulder grabbed her waist with one arm, pulling her back while the other had the can. "Mulder," She squealed in his tight grasp.

"Open wide, Scully," He backed up with her.

"No!" She told him, trying to escape from his hold on her.

"Oh, come on I know you did this as a kid." Scully wouldn't answer; Mulder just sprayed the white cream all over her face, which surprised her, excited her, and made her upset all at once. Scully developed a plan in her head that would make this fun. She wouldn't care about the house; she would make Mulder help her clean it.

Scully simply walked away rolling her eyes and then she surprised Mulder by quickly turning and grabbing the aerosol can from his grasp, making him run. He knew what she was up to.

"No, Scully! Don't!" He said laughing all the way to the kitchen where her opened up the fridge to find another can. He quickly threw off the cap and wielded the can in front of him like a gun. "I'm armed." He said warningly when he didn't see Scully. He walked around the apartment with the can in front of him, ready to use. He checked every room except the bedroom. Once he walked out of it he was attacked. Whip cream went everywhere. Scully knew she made the right decision to play right along once Mulder pinned her to the floor with one of his hands and him over top of her.

"Mulder!" She squealed trying to wiggle away, but it was unsuccessful. He took the can with his free hand and sprayed it all over her face and then in his own mouth.

"Oh you love it, Scully" He said as soon as he swallowed the whipped cream. He was gradually closing in on the small space they had in between each other's faces.

"No…well I don't love the whipped cream," She whispered shyly.

"What do you love then," He asked, his lips now only an inch away from her own. He knew the answer; she didn't have to say it.

Scully broke her gaze from Mulder's green eyes and looked to the side, letting him know her answer. Once she turned back to him he smacked his lips right onto hers into a kiss. They both knew what she was going to say. Pulling back, both started to laugh once they realized that they were both lying in whipped cream. Mulder got off of Scully as they were laughing, and Scully took a hand full of cream and put it all over Mulder's face, then took off running with her own can in her hands. As soon as Mulder ran after her she turned and sprayed it on him causing him to do the same to her. Mulder's hat had been off ever since he first chased Scully around the house and now he was throwing off his grey sweater so it wouldn't get completely ruined with whipped cream. Oh, and of course he was hoping that his muscles would somehow be a distraction.

Once they began spraying each other again, Mulder chase Scully into the living room, making her jump up onto a couch.

"Aw, come on Mulder, I don't know how I'm going to get this all cleaned up," She said in between breathes. All the chasing had made it hard on her.

"Why do you have kind of date?" Their cans were still aimed at each other while Scully stood on the couch right in front of him.

"Skinner should be here in any minute!" She laughed and jumped on him from the couch as he laughed with her. They both were on the ground, and she was straddling him, continuing to spray him with whipped cream until the can was completely empty. She shook it and gave it a confused look before attempting to spray it again. All that happened was the fact that you could hear the air inside spraying out.

"Look's like you're out!" He laughed at her while flipping her over so that he was on top of her once again. He grabbed his can and she grabbed it too. They were now fighting over the last can of whipped cream. After playing this little tug of war game of theirs for a little over a minute, Scully just bent down the tip of the can towards Mulder causing the whip cream to spew out in his direction covering him. Scully used the last of that can to spray Mulder and when it was finished she laughed walking away.

"Looks like I won," She laughed at him.

"But we weren't playing a game, Scully" Mulder said walking towards her with a pout.

"Oh I think we were," she said, still laughing. "And I won."

"No you didn't. And if you did you cheated."

"How?"

"Uhm," He thought, scratching his perfect (A/n: AND MAY I STRESS PERFECT) head of brown hair. "I don't know… you just did."

"I don't think so Mulder," She said and before he could retort back she opened her mouth once again. "Well, I guess our movie night is ruined."

"We could always catch one on down on Stueben Street," He suggested.

"Yeah… with whipped cream in our hair?" She laughed walking up to him and getting a few clumps out of his hair.

"And with some around the corners of our lips?" He implied the whipped in the corners of her lips.

"Oh," She looked down and tried to wipe it off.

"Here, let me," He took his thumb and whipped it right off her face.

"Well," She whispered; Mulder still held her face in his hand. "What're we doing then?" (A/N: HAHA I have a suggestion, Scully. How about cleaning? Just Kidding.)

"I don't know," he moved forward, saying the word 'know' as his lips brushed against hers and turned into a deep kiss. After a while they both needed air so they both pulled back slowly, both smiling. "I'm guessing no Skinner?" His remark caused them to laugh, something they've been doing a lot that night.

"No," She said shaking her head, still laughing. She bent down to grab both reddi whip cans that now lay on the floor. Then, she grabbed his hand and led him in the kitchen so they could clean up a little bit.

Scully and Mulder both knew that if this situation had occurred to any other set of two people it would have been found neither cute nor romantic. But for them, they had made it both cute and romantic. 

**The idea came randomly to me while I was sitting in 8th period. I was like, "DUH, WHIP CREAM FIGHTS ARE ALWAYS FUN!" lol haha. Anyways, I'd like It If you'd review. I'll try to update my other stories. I've been diagnosed with writer's block. **

**--A.**


End file.
